Why can't you see? You belong with me!
by astha22
Summary: This is a song fic on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With me Me'. Both Rose and Scorpius love each other, but suck at admitting it. Who finds the courage first? Read and know. Enjoy.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - this is a song fic on Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With me Me'. Enjoy. Also, there seems to be some problem with my nickname 'Maggie' for McGonagall. I agree 'Minera' is shortened as 'Minnie', but I shortened 'McGonagall' to 'Maggie'. Capish? Hope so.**_

_**Go on! Scroll. The story is down there.**_

_**YOU BELONG WITH ME…BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME**_

My name is Rose Weasley, and welcome to the story of my fucked-up life.

I blame my Dad. Seriously.

If he hadn't told me to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy, I wouldn't have paid so much attention to my fellow Gryffindor. And if I wouldn't have paid so much attention, I wouldn't have fallen in love with the idiot, who was now Prefect, Chaser on the Quidditch team, and my Cousin Al's best friend.

See? It's all my father's mistake. So there.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  


What am I doing right now, you may ask?

I'm sitting here in the common room on a balmy Tuesday night, listening to Michael Jackson (_yes_, I like muggle music. So _what_? Scorpius and Al like Michael Jackson too).

But most of my concentration is centered around the love of my life, who is trying to gain back his angry Ravenclaw girlfriend, by writing her a bevy of 'sorry' letters.

Sigh. My life sucks.

I think the problem started when Scorpius told her she looked beautiful. Danielle (yes, Sherlock, that's said girlfriend) thinks that means she doesn't look beautiful always. Don't ask me what she means. I don't speak priss.

She is a family friend actually, and according to his aunt, 'suitable for him'.

I agree with you. Poor Scorpius.

Just maybe, maybe, I have a chance if I cash in on this time I have with him in the common room…

Fine. Go on, say it. I'm a chicken.

Sigh (again).

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**_

Had I said I have a chance?

Forget it.

I mean, seriously. She's so bloody _gorgeous_, who would even notice me?

We are in different stands in the Quidditch pitch, and I can see from here the tiny blue skirt, the blown away perfect blonde hair, and the snug white top.

Shit, she's beautiful.

Not that I'm actually _looking_ at her. I'm looking at the apple of my eye, the reason for my existence, the blonde guy who has my heart, my lovely crush, my…

I think you get the idea. I'm looking at Scorpius. I think he might be the sexiest chaser I've ever seen, but I _might_ be biased. If I weren't sitting on my ass here because Madam Pomfrey thought I had addled my brains when they had last connected with a bludger, I might be chasing with him.

You guessed it—sigh.

Oh look, he's hurtling across the field with the Quaffle. That's my cue.

I turned towards my friends, Kiaa, Michelle, Janet and Georgina, and gave them the signal. Then we began to scream encouragement.

"Go Scorp!"

"Way to go, Malfoy!"

"Go Malfoy!"

"You rock, Scorp!"

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy! I LOVE YOU!"

As about a hundred more girls (and about a score of boys) were shrieking the same thing, it hardly mattered.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw stands, and saw the pom-poms and the chorus that had just begun. Danielle's 'friends' are about fifty in number, drowning out the _boo_s from the Slytherin stands pretty effectively.

You know how I felt? Like Danielle is a cheer captain, and I'm just on the bleachers.

Maybe one day Scorp will wake up and find I'm the one for him.

Stop laughing! It's completely possible.

Fuck it.

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  


It was too loud.

I don't know who had selected the music, or the volume at which the bloody music was playing, but seriously, my eardrums are begging now. Who came up with the idea of post-match celebration parties anyway? The sadist!

"Hey!"

I turned and my heart skipped a beat. It was the man of the match—my Scorpius. My heart skipped a beat.

What? I'm a teenager. It can happen to me.

"Wanna get out of this and go to Hogsmeade?"

"Err…" _Quick, Rose, think of something funny and flirtatious to say!_ "Uh… sure."Good job, you dumbo. "Um…Where's Al?"

"Snogging Michelle in the broom closet. Wanna take him with us?" He raised one blonde eyebrow.

"Err…nope. He would tear off my hair."

"And it's so pretty too," Scorp added as we walked out to the blessedly silent corridor.

"Shut up," I scoffed. "It's dull and brown and curly. There's nothing pretty about my hair."

"Who's the bloke here, huh? You don't see how beautiful you are, do you?"

Was that a compliment? Shit, I'm blushing. _Shit._

We went out of the only way that wasn't blocked, a foot-wide tunnel that dipped underground and ended inside the Zonko's joke shop.

It was a challenge to pass through unnoticed, and we (Al, Scorp and me) reveled in pulling it off. Today was no different, as Scorp and I went through the shop unnoticed and made our way to the park near the shrieking shack.

"Why are you wearing muggle clothes?" I asked when I noticed the worn-out jeans he was wearing. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," he muttered as he sat on the park bench. "I gotta go somewhere."

"And?"

"Not telling."

"That's unfair!" A gust of wind surprised me, whipping my untied hair into his face, and I blushed again, trying to control the wild curls.

Damn my mum and her 'uncontrollable hair' genes.

Actually, sitting in the park like this with him, my hair blowing into his face, is a very romantic version of my dreams. It is becoming easier for me to think he might at least like me, especially when I notice the sparkling in those silver eyes.

"Didn't Seth ever tell you you're beautiful?"

I grimaced at the mention of my one and only boyfriend. Just FYI, he had left me for McLaggen. _Yes_, he had left me for a _guy_.

I told you mine is a fucked up life.

"Nope."

"Good riddance then. You _are_ beautiful, Rose. You are a very beautiful woman with chocolate eyes and runaway hair. Never doubt that."

He grinned when I gaped at him. It's the kind of grin I had missed these past few months, ever since _she_ happened to him. It lights up his entire face, and shows one the careless attitude I had first fallen in love with.

Wait. Why is he still looking at me like he expects me to say something? _SHIT!_

SAY SOMETHING, YOU RETARDED MUTE!

"Huh?"

Wonderful try, really. I bet he's going to kiss me any second now.

But wait… he _is _leaning forward towards me! Shit, he's going to kiss me! What if I have bad breath? Oh God! HELP!

"_Scorpius! _What, in the holy name of Merlin, are you up to?"

Scorpius jerked, and looked up into the baby-blue eyes of Danielle Heath.

Just fuck my life.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  


I think I'm seriously gone out of my mind if I think Scorp will suddenly choose me over her. I mean, how crazy can one be? She's a sexy devil trotting about in heels, while I am just a tomboy squeaking about in my plain white sneakers. Of course, I understand Scorp better than Danielle does, but…_Come on! _He's a bloke! He won't leave the princess for the pauper.

Will he?

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

The bitch.

She was making life hard for my Scorp now. Pretending to be pissed off by our…tiny incident, and making him gift her lavish gifts. The nerve of her!

The greedy hog!

I stood at the door to the classroom long enough to know the gist of their conversation. I sometimes wondered why Scorp didn't just chuck Danielle, and his match-making aunt, out of his life. To tell the truth, his life is even more fucked up than mine is.

Well, his life with me wouldn't be like that. We would fight, of course, but___both_ of us would be angry and unbending or calm and forgiving. See? Like equals. Our kids would never have to witness embarrassing fights…

Whoa! Wait, kids?

Pretend I just didn't think that.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


_Thump_.

I groaned and slid my head under the blanket. I needed my beauty sleep! I had just found out I was beautiful.

_Thump._

I sighed and got up. What the heck was going on? Then I nearly screamed when I saw Scorp's face at the window.

"What the—?"

"Shh," he hushed me. "You will wake up the entire dorm." He was on his broom, out of my window, and was smiling sadly. "Come to the lake. I need to talk to you."

My mind began conjuring up ideas of midnight proposals, romantic getaways, strolls in the moonlight, slow, passionate kissing…

Okay, I'm stopping now.

I hurriedly put on my night robe, and brushed my hair so that it looked a little less like Al's. I also brushed my teeth (stop laughing!), just in case.

Then I took my broom and flew to the lake. Bea=cause, silly, the doors to the grounds are closed at one in the morning.

Everything was black-and-white, leached colorless by the moon. I walked slowly across the crisp grass, pausing beside the curved tree where he had left his broom. I laid my hand against the rough bark and checked my breathing to make sure it was even. Or even enough.

I looked across the low branches of trees, black in the darkness, searching for him.

He wasn't hard to find.

The pallid light of the moon turned his skin a perfect white, like the moon itself.

Sigh. He's gorgeous.

"Distract me," he said without preamble.

"Sure," I replied gamely. "From…?"

"Danielle."

"Why am I distracting you from your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," he corrected softly. "I broke up with her."

My heart lurched happily, seeing a way to gain what it wanted. There were too many questions I wanted—needed—to ask, but being a faithful friend, I held my tongue.

"You know who Kiaa is going out with?"

He grinned. "Hit me with it."

And we talked, of useless, nonsensical things that had no need to be told. I was a very good distracter, and soon I had him grinning like a loon.

I had stood up to show him exactly how my Uncle Harry's cousin Dudley waddled in the streets, and trust me it was funny.

Until I dropped on him.

_Oh._

_My._

_God!_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**_

Kill me. Now.

But… Scorp made no move to pull me off, nor did he complain about my weight or anything. He just gazed into my eyes, intently, like he was trying to search for a secret there. I was horribly aware of the blush creeping up my own cheeks as the silver scrutiny became too much.

I sat up awkwardly, and turned to apologize.

But he spoke before me.

"Rose? Have you ever considered the possibility of…" he gulped audibly and shut up.

"Of?" I prompted.

"Of…well, of us?"

He took my thunderstruck expression to be one of revulsion, and started babbling. "I mean, I know I'm not the kind of guy you usually date, I'm not even studious…but we can seriously work on that one. It's just that you understand me so perfectly… And… we are both unattached, so we could give this a trail run. If you don't want to, we can…"

The rest of his sentence trailed off when I kissed him.

How's that for an answer, huh?

_**Author's Note: - Penny for your thoughts? If you liked this snippet, tell me. If you didn't like it, gigabyte me ;) Actually, I'm joking. Any suggestions for improvement are very welcome.**_


End file.
